Something no one saw coming
by xxxfreesoulxxx
Summary: Bella is ruined after Edward left. She believes that nothing can save her anymore so she goes to Voltera to seek death but she finds so much more there. Follow her story to find out what her new life would be. New life, new country, new family and maybe...new love. Who knows? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

He left me. And he took my heart and soul with him. I was left only with the ache in my chest…and the memories. That's all I had left of him. _Edward_. Every night I screamed in pain and fear but there was nothing to be scared of anymore. Even Victoria didn't scare me. Actually, I would be very grateful if she killed me already. I had nothing to lose. I was a lifeless shell… that was all _he_ left behind. Me…broken, crushed with grief. Even Jacob couldn't help me now. The adrenaline too. I just hoped that _he _knew what he had done to me. That _he_ felt the same pain…even bigger. That was impossible, of course. _He_ didn't care what happened to me anymore. That son of a bitch.

I couldn't stay here anymore. I could see what I was doing to Charlie and Jake. I was putting them in danger. If I was going to die, I was going to die alone. No one was going to get hurt because of me. I just couldn't bare the thought of it and I already had a plan. Italy. _Ed…He _made me promise that I wouldn't do anything reckless. Well, that's too bad because I was going to cause my death, his too probably. Besides, how many times had he broken his promises?! Why shouldn't _I_ brake one? Why couldn't _I _be the bad guy for once.

I grabbed my jacket and my ticket to Voltera (which I had bought with my last money for the college weeks ago) and I stormed out of my room. I wrote Charlie a note saying that I love him and I didn't want him to come after me. He would forgive me one day…I hope. I just couldn't exist like that any more. Because this is what I was doing. Just existing. I was crying and clutching my chest while I was driving towards the airport because of the memories which didn't want to get out of my head. But I guess I wouldn't be worrying about them much longer. After all tomorrow I wouldn't have a head to worry about…or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ( I forgot to put this in the first page, sorry)

When I got to the airport I went to check when was my flight leaving. I had about an hour until then, so I decided do sit and think what I was about to do. I was going to the so called "rulers" of the vampires to ask for my death. And my genius plan…well' I was just going to walk into their castle, claim that I know of the vampire world and get killed. Yes, genius indeed! Actually, I didn't even care how they were going to do it, even if it was painful I was going to endure it!

While I was thinking about the finishing touches of my "genius" plan, I didn't feel how the time past. It was time to for my flight. I went through the luggage checking and after that I got on the plane. The take off was the worst part. I've always hated that. Suddenly, I remembered my first flight, when I was going to Forks. Ah memories…they could be very painful, but they were the only thing keeping me from going insane. At lease I was sure that everything really happened. That the gorgeous vampire and his kind family really existed somewhere. That I wasn't imagining the terrible pain in my chest caused by them. Nor the terrible nightmares. But I wasn't mad at _all _of them. Oh no, I was mad only at _him_. And me, too. For believing that I deserved the love of such amazing creatures. After all, I was nothing. A human…nothing.

I couldn't think of them anymore. The pain was getting unbearable, so I decided to close my eyes and have the last nap in my life. Probably. I hoped that I wouldn't start screaming in here. It world be just too embarrassing and I would scare the people. Not that they could run away, but still…it would be quite frightening. I made myself comfortable on the seat and drifted off to dreamland.

I woke up from a male voice coming from around the plane, probably informing us that we were about to land. I was surprised, I had slept for hours without making a single sound that could frighten the other passengers. For some reason I felt more peaceful now, which was really strange considering the fact that I was getting closer to death. After a while we were allowed to get off the plane. I grabbed my luggage (which was only my backpack) and I caught a taxi. When I told the address to the taxi driver, he looked at me strangely. For a second I thought that he didn't know English but then he murmured "As you wish" and drove off. While we were travelling towards Voltera I couldn't help but stare at the landscape. Italy was a truly beautiful country and I felt sad that I was going to die without having the chance to see it whole.

I didn't know how much time had passed but we were already in front of the entrance of the city.

"Well, there you go madam. This is the furthest I can drive you. The cars are forbidden inside the city because of the big crowds that sometimes gather on the streets-the taxi driver said. I nodded and gave him the money for my bill. I got off the car and started walking towards the square. _Edward _(strangely, it wasn't that hard to say his name now) once told me that the entrance to their hiding place was through the clock tower. Like he knew that I would need this information one day. After spending half an hour wandering around the streets, I decided to walk after a family, which (I prayed) were going towards the square of the town. After I followed the family through some streets and tripped probably a hundred times on the pavement, I could finally see it. The clock tower. It was very high (how hadn't I spot it even from the entrance of the city was beyond me) and it had a giant wooden gate at the bottom of it. I guessed this was where I had to go now.

I started climbing the stairs towards the door. "_Here goes nothing" _I thought opening it.

A/N: Well, what do you thing? Is it interesting? Am I doing well? Please, write what you think about the story so far, even if it's bad. I want to know you're opinion =))


	3. Chapter 3

Mmm…hey guys, sorry for the late update but I had a lot of work these days (school, exams…these days, don't kill me) so here it is, hope it was worth waiting for!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

As I opened the doors, a wave of hot air hit me. I never realized how cold it was outside. As I started looking around I noticed that the room was quite big. It's walls were a golden color and there was a big, red carpet lying on the floor. There were four big columns in each side of the room. Behind a wooden desk sat a woman, looking at my curiously. I believe it's because she had never seen a human come here willingly before. Well, I'm always the crazy, weird exception.

"Mmm, hello. I wish to speak to Aro", I said to her. Ok, she was still staring at me. Getting, kind of freaked out here!

"Ah, yes. May I ask why?", she said after she snapped out of her trance.

"Well, I'm a human and I came here willingly. I think it's obvious that something's wrong."

She still didn't buy it.

"I have important information for him, is that enough."

I was about to snap. I could feel it, this was getting extremely annoying.

She eyed me suspiciously but in the end she picked up the phone and pressed one of the buttons.

"Hello, I have one girl here saying she has some kind of information for Aro" she told the person on the other line. "Yeah, I'll bring her to you. It's just that she's kind of….not what you expect." yey , I was flattered (sarcastically of course). After she hung up, she motioned me to follow her and started walking down the hall.

"So, what brings you here?", she asked. I decided not to answer her. After a few minutes she added:

"Not much of a talker, are you?"

'Oh, you have no idea' I thought.

After a few more minutes we ended up in front of a big, wooden gate. The woman opened it and motioned me to get inside.

"Your information better be good", she said before closing the doors and leaving me in the room by myself. At, this moment I really felt like an idiot. An what was I supposed to do now? What was I supposed to say to them? Ahh, what did I get myself into?!

But before I could have a panic attac, three tall figures with black coats walked in, followed by some other people with red coats. All had their hoods on. Ok, seriously freaked out now.

"So, I heard you have some information for us" said one of the figures with black coats, sitting in one of the thrones.

"Oh come on brother, she is a human! Isn't it obvious what the information is" said another dark clothed figure.

"Ah yes, foolish me!" the first one said laughing. "You can speak, child. Why are you here after all?"

"I..I..I" I started to stutter. I was frozen to the spot. But I was ready. Was that some kind of stage fright, or something?!

"Oh, I'm sorry. We must have frightened you" said the man" Well, we can just do it the easy way then."

The easy way?! As in, just kill her and don't give a damn of what she has to say. Then this was it…my death. 'Please don't let it hurt, don't let it hurt' I prayed in my mind as I watched the figure move closer and closer to me, getting off his hook. He had long black hair and very white skin. It looked so fragile, as if I touched it, it would crack.

"Could you give me your hand, child", he said.

M…my hand?! For what, he was going rip me into pieces?! Slowly I lifted my hand and he took it like a little child taking a lollipop. I waited for the terrible pain, but it never came. He just stood there, his eyes closed and didn't do anything. As if he didn't even breathe.

"Interesting…I see nothing" he said afret a few minutes. letting go my hand. He turned around and started walking around the room. He seemed like he was in deep thought.

"What is it brother, what did you see?", questioned one blond man sitting in a throne.

Well, to say the least, I was really confused. What did the man just do?!

"Nothing brother, absolutely nothing", he said after a little while.

I could hear gasps from somewhere behind my back, but I couldn't dare to turn.

"We have something very special here" he continued, talking more to himself. I just stared blankly at him, waiting for an explanation. Like everybody else.

"It seems that this girl has some unique power. I can't read her thoughts, and Jane' s been trying to hurt her from the moment we got here.", the dark haired man finally said loud enough so everyone could hear him. Not that they couldn't, even if he whispered.

But…reading my thoughts, someone trying to hurt me?! But I felt nothing.

"What shall we do with you now" he continued, turning to me.

Oh God, that didn't sound very good!

A/N: So, do you forgive me?! I sure hope so! And what do you thing about this chapter, please review if you want to tell me your opinion, I will be very happy to read it.


End file.
